The TTV Podcast
The TTV Podcast is the eponymous flagship series of the TTV Channel. The longest continuously running series produced by the group, it is widely considered to be among the best known and most iconic shows under the channel's programming. Typically released weekly, it is hosted by Mesonak. History As the primary reason for the creation of the TTV brand, the podcast predates the existence of the channel as an organized video-publishing platform. In late 2009, Varderan recorded the first episode of iBZP with friends Starparu and Sideswipe, during a lengthy period of time during thats summer that saw the BZPower forums go offline for several weeks. In contrast to the concurrent BZPowerCast, early episodes describe that Var's intent with iBZP was to allow for any member of the boards who had the requisite software and microphone to be able to voice their thoughts on a decidedly Bionicle-centered podcast; as such, early episodes of iBZP saw a number of faces come and go in a relatively brief period of time. This goal was reflected in the name of the podcast: iBZP was frequently referenced as "the independent Bionicle Zone podcast". Despite a notably high turnover rate in "cast" members, the fledgling podcast was able to retain a handful of co-hosts during its existence. By 2009, Varderan, Kini, Mesonak and Eljay had joined BZPC, a private chatroom ran by Venom that eventually served to bring together most of the founding members of the TTV Podcast. Shortly after the start of 2010, iBZP disbanded to allow for the debut of the The Three Virtues Podcast, a successor to the original iBZP which featured a consistent cast and was hosted by Mesonak. The podcast officially premiered on May 5th of 2010 with the episode "I Think You Mean 'What's Up'". Clear, reliable casting remained an issue for a while longer; however, by this time the core members included Var, Meso, Eljay, and Invictus and the release schedule of the podcast was made noticeably more consistent. In early 2012, the group was nearly entirely recognizable as the TTV Channel of today, as they had begun publishing episodes of the podcast, along with other intermittently released content, on a YouTube channel under the name thethreevirtues. Since the podcast predominantly grew during the years between the cancellation of G1 and the introduction of G2, the podcast included a significant amount of non-LEGO discussion and storytelling, the popularity of which would later spur the creation of TTV Talks. By late 2013, the group was interested in hiring a new female co-host, releasing a casting call in the form of a short video published on the channel. Less than a month later, the channel welcomed Phweffie to the podcast as a host. At the start of 2014, the group introduced a new logo for the podcast, in addition to the channel as a whole. Several months later, a second casting call saw two new faces join the podcast: popular MOCist Exxtrooper and long-time LEGO fan and BZPower staff member Takuma Nuva. The previous year, the group had reported on social media evidence of a new LEGO constraction theme due to arrive in 2015; on July 2nd of 2014, they received a tip from an anonymous source that the theme was intended to be a revival of Bionicle, as well as a grainy image of a promotional stand designed to advertise some of the upcoming sets. By this point in time, the channel was rapidly expanding, having started a number of additional shows and passed 6,000 subscribers on their YouTube platform. The advent of leaks for a new Bionicle product line aided their growing popularity, as episodes of the podcast began to see individual view counts in the thousands or tens of thousands on a regular basis. Around this time, several of the senior cast members took steps to incorporate the channel as a legal business under the parent company of Pandemic Panda, LLC. Within a few weeks of the debut of the channel's new Bionicle coverage, the cast unveiled the TTV Message Boards, a subset of their public site at TTVChannel.com. The podcast, as well as the channel as a whole, began focusing with a greater degree of effort to remain on time and project a predictable, polished, appearance. On October 7th of 2014, Varderan, Mesonak, and Jon traveled to the NYCC to meet for the first time and witness the official launch of the 2015 Bionicle product line, obtaining valuable news items that were covered in Episode 119 of the podcast. After a noteworthy spike in the popularity of the podcast, the group took a brief hiatus near the end of 2014. A significant uptick in channel popularity saw the group take the podcast in a number of different directions over the course of the next year; the group created a memorable house ad in the form of "Little Johnny", a child who begged Eljay for new TTV content in a series of animated shorts, in an attempt to divert listeners to the channels's paid content on video hosting site Vessel. These ads ended with the acquisition of Vessel by Verizon and the subsequent folding of the entire platform; however, the group quickly reformed their strategy and established a presence on creator crowdfunding site Patreon. Since early February of 2017, the podcast has been recorded live in a patron-exclusive Discord server, allowing for ample interaction between the cast and their fans. As a new venture for the group, episode 207 was a video podcast recorded during Brickfair Virginia 2016, featuring Mesonak, Varderan, Jon, Eljay, Venom and Phweffie seated together in person for the first time in the history of the group. Nearly every host was able to fly out to Chantilly, VA for the event, making it the first time that most of the cast was able to meet in person. Accordingly, such an arrangement allowed for a much greater level of fan involvement too, as a number of listeners were able to meet the hosts at the convention. It is presumed another video podcast will be made at Brickfair 2017. The end of 2016 saw the first inklings of what would become the Brickonicle project, an imaginative and arguably incredibly literary take on the classic themes that permeated both the original run and the short-lived revival of the Bionicle line. The project has benefited from immense feedback and suggestion opportunities from fans of the podcast. To date, twenty-seven episodes of the podcast have featured Brickonicle discussion. However, the Brickonicle project has now become it's own podcast called Brainstorm Summary The TTV Podcast is typically considered the iconic core of consistent programming on the TTV Channel, and thus it stands as the most regularly updated and longest continuously running show. Initially, the show focused on both generations of BIONICLE and Hero Factory, with regular conversation on a variety of topics as well. When BIONICLE was discontinued for a second time in mid 2016, the majority of the podcast's focus shifted to the channel'ss G3 project, Brickonicle. Traditionally, the podcast begins with a stylized countdown, originally intended to ensure that all members of the cast maintained synchronized audio that has become an integral aspect of the show's structure. Typically, Mesonak will oversee the editing process for each new episode, including the insertion of noticeably exact time stamps that allow listeners on YouTube to navigate the content of the podcast in a simplistic manner. In the early years of the podcast, each episode lasted between fifty minutes and an hour, but with the introduction of Brickonicle, the podcasts have progressively gotten longer. To date, the longest is episode 254, which was a little over three hours in length (though this was due in part to a lengthy aftershow discussion that was included with the podcast). Episodes 2010 #The Three Virtues - 001 - I Think You Mean 'What's Up' #The Three Virtues - 002 - George Lucas is Not Amused #The Three Virtues - 003 - The Brickfair Mosaic Project #The Three Virtues - 004 - Your Mom is my Hero #The Three Virtues - 005 - Bioni-School Musical #The Three Virtues - 006 - Last Night Last Night #The Three Virtues - 007 - Fur Elise #The Three Virtues - 008 - All That Saucy Goodness #The Three Virtues - 009 - Bleach is Not Tasty #The Three Virtues - 010 - Why Can't we be Friends? #The Three Virtues - 011 - All Hallow's Eve #The Three Virtues - 012 - When the Main Hosts Are Away... (Varderan and Mesonak Absent) #The Three Virtues - 013 - Bloody Murder #The Three Virtues - 014 - POWERTHIRST 3 - 80 SECONDS EDITION #The Three Virtues - 015 - Limbs of Rigor Mortis (Hero Factory Winter 2011 Discussion) #The Three Virtues - 016 - YEEEEEEEEAAAH #The Three Virtues - 017 - Light Mirror #The Three Virtues - 018 - STABSTABSTAB #The Three Virtues - 019 - New Year's Eve (Tenebrae Invictus Debuts) 2011 #The Three Virtues - 020 - It's Makuta Jetbug!! #The Three Virtues - 021 - I Just Swallowed My Gum! #The Three Virtues - 022 - The Digital Media Chiefs #The Three Virtues - 023 - The Episode With No Title 2012 #The Three Virtues - 024 - Thornraxx: Forever Alone in Europe #The Three Virtues - 025 - Oil-Burgers #The Three Virtues - 026 - Inb4 "Nope" #The Three Virtues - 027 - Money Tree #The Three Virtues - 028 - Smear the Blood of the Fruit #The Three Virtues - 029 - Eljay: Master of the Tide #The Three Virtues - 030 - Blade Edge Curve #The Three Virtues - 031 - You Can Do It! #The Three Virtues - 032 - Two Birds With Knives #The Three Virtues - 033 - Wolverine Publicity #The Three Virtues - 034 - Before Hero Factory, There Was Earth #The Three Virtues - 035 - A Rollercoaster Ride of Flavor! #The Three Virtues - 036 - God-Mods and Gophers #The Three Virtues - 037 - Dreaming of Crossbows #The Three Virtues - 038 - French Hicks and Achy Breaky Bricks #The Three Virtues - 039 - Birthday Edition! #The Three Virtues - 040 - Episode Name Copyrighted by Varderan #The Three Virtues - 041 - Let Me Swallow This Cake #The Three Virtues - 042 - The Red Star Zombie Maker #The Three Virtues - 043 - Uber Haxor Brute Shot #The Three Virtues - 044 - Rice Rolls and Pig Sweat #The Three Virtues - 045 - Bird Tanks and Croc Planes #The Three Virtues - 046 - Crying for Yodels #The Three Virtues - 047 - There's No Kill Like Overkill #The Three Virtues - 048 - Dead Operators Standing By #The Three Virtues - 049 - Shooting Up Speedorz #The Three Virtues - 050 - Live Christmas Spectacular 2013 #The Three Virtues - 051 - Heroes, Transform and Roll Out #The Three Virtues - 052 - STOP THAT RANCOR! #The Three Virtues - 053 - The Cannon is Canon #The Three Virtues - 054 - Less than a Potato #The Three Virtues - 055 - Santa's Flamethrower Buggy of Doom #The Three Virtues - 056 - The Monotony of the Stupidity #The Three Virtues - 057 - Hero Factory: Goblin Attack #The Three Virtues - 058 - Number F and Letter Haych #The Three Virtues - 059 - Spudnik and Jala: The Dynamic Cat Duo #The Three Virtues - 060 - Brought to You by UGGH #The Three Virtues - 061 - Blood, Sweat, and Coffee Stains #The Three Virtues - 062 - French Bread is a Type of Bread #The Three Virtues - 063 - BIONICLE Comic Artwork Commentary #The Three Virtues - 064 - Story Time with TTV #The Three Virtues - 065 - LOSER! LOSER! LOSER! #The Three Virtues - 066 - Spider Man vs. Iron Man #The Three Virtues - 067 - Xbox One Discussion and Analysis #The Three Virtues - 068 - Go Back to Sleep, John #The Three Virtues - 069 - E3 2013 Discussion #The Three Virtues - 070 - Will Yodel for Doritos #The Three Virtues - 071 - Frolicking in the Lego Message Boards #The Three Virtues - 072 - The Lego Movie The Game #The Three Virtues - 073 - Venzilla Vs. Cragger the Cragster #The Three Virtues - 074 - Welcome to the World of the Morbidly Obese #The Three Virtues - 075 - Nyra the Lunch Bully #The Three Virtues - 076 - Antagonist of the Roller Coaster #The Three Virtues - 077 - Should've Bought a Hybrid #The Three Virtues - 078 - You Went to Applezee's #The Three Virtues - 079 - Rolling in the Cash Money #The Three Virtues - 080 - Eljay's Got No Sweater #The Three Virtues - 081 - Give Me Your Acorns #The Three Virtues - 082 - Crocking Up Some Justice #The Three Virtues - 083 - Big Purple Dinosaur #The Three Virtues - 084 - BWAHAHA (Phweffie Debuts) #The Three Virtues - 085 - Ian: The Lazy Grinch (First Bionicle Reboot Discussion) #The Three Virtues - 086 - Christmas Special 2013 2014 #The Three Virtues - 087 - New Years Special 2014 #The Three Virtues - 088 - Michael Bay and Mexican Mermaids #The Three Virtues - 089 - Mammoths from the Jordy Shore #The Three Virtues - 090 - Glow in the Teeth Dark #The Three Virtues - 091 - Came in Like a Wrecking Ball #The Three Virtues - 092 - For the Glory of Mother China #The Three Virtues - 093 - All Hail the Mighty King Google #The Three Virtues - 094 - The Smell of Nose #The Three Virtues - 095 - Earthquake of Laughter #The Three Virtues - 096 - Jolly Gee Giants #The Three Virtues - 097 - Parsley with Greg Farshley #The Three Virtues - 098 - Creeping in My Nindroid #The Three Virtues - 099 - The Great Creeper Debate #The TTV Podcast - 100 - Sarah McLachlan is My Hero(Special Anniversary Episode, Cast of Eight) #The TTV Podcast - 101 - Almost a Newscast #The TTV Podcast - 102 - Eljay's Bed and Breakfast #The TTV Podcast - 103 - It's On Like Donkey Kong (E3 2014 Part 1) (Takuma Nuva Debuts) #The TTV Podcast - 104 - Master Cheese Collection (E3 2014 Part 2) #The TTV Podcast - 105 - Rise of AppLego #The TTV Podcast - 106 - I Am the One Who Builds #The TTV Podcast - 107 - Return of BIONICLE! #The TTV Podcast - 108 - ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! #The TTV Podcast - 109 - Knowing is Half the Battle (Exxtrooper Debuts) #The TTV Podcast - 110 - Wrenches Are People Too #The TTV Podcast - 111 - That's So Parody #The TTV Podcast - 112 - Mask of Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 113 - Waspix Encounters of the First Kind #The TTV Podcast - 114 - BIONICLE 2015 Set Analysis #The TTV Podcast - 115 - Elvis Discovered Ninjago (Recorded Prior to Episode 114) #The TTV Podcast - 116 - BIONICLE Confirmation Analysis #The TTV Podcast - 117 - Omega Podcast (Finalized Set Analysis) #The TTV Podcast - 118 - A.T.H.A.A. Concludes (Artwork and Set Analysis) (Var, Meso, and Kahi absent) #The TTV Podcast - 119 - NYCC Recap and Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 120 - Spiritual Almonds #The TTV Podcast - 121 - Cashmoniqua #The TTV Podcast - 122 - Heroglyphics #The TTV Podcast - 123 - Master of FIYAAA #The TTV Podcast - 124 - Off The Christmas Lemons 2015 #The TTV Podcast - 125 - Shots of New Years Kool-Aid #The TTV Podcast - 126 - The Worst Episode in History #The TTV Podcast - 127 - Attack of the Skull Rollers #The TTV Podcast - 128 - Summer 2015 Leak Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 129 - Nuremberg Toy Fair Coverage #The TTV Podcast - 130 - I'm Sorta Greg #The TTV Podcast - 131 - Valengras #The TTV Podcast - 132 - Wot the Wot??? (Guest Star: legomaster1378) #The TTV Podcast - 133 - Forever a LoSS #The TTV Podcast - 134 - Discount Dirtbag #TTV "BATTLE ROYALE" - 135 - The Lion, The WOT, and The Wardrobe #The TTV Podcast - 136 - You Don't Peel a Car #The TTV Podcast - 137 - It's Not Us, It's You #The TTV Podcast - 138 - My Dad Was an Monopoly #The TTV Podcast - 139 - "TTV: The Musical" #The TTV Podcast - 140 - Obi-Wan the Crotch-Cloak Predator #The TTV Podcast - 141 - Titulus Temere #The TTV Podcast - 142 - Birds with Arms #The TTV Podcast - 143 - Dreaming of a Kronkiwongi #The TTV Podcast - 144 - Pepped with Dr. Pepsi #The TTV Podcast - 145 - Triggle Warning: The Nazi Ant Regime #The TTV Podcast - 146 - El-Trampoline #The TTV Podcast - 147 - Those Horns are Dumb #The TTV Podcast - 148 - WHAT IS A SKULL?! #The TTV Podcast - 149 - The Elder Skralls #The TTV Podcast - 150 - Foamed Over Eyes #The TTV Podcast - 151 - A Symbol for Nope #The TTV Podcast - 152 - Rise of Skynak #The TTV Podcast - 153 - The Great Debate #The TTV Podcast - 154 - Flight of Beelzebug #The TTV Podcast - 155 - The Great Calamity #The TTV Podcast - 156 - Canny Valley #The TTV Podcast - 157 - Can't Feel My Ears #The TTV Podcast - 158 - Some Kinda Skull Slicer #The TTV Podcast - 159 - Box of Useless Junk #The TTV Podcast - 160 - I Gotta Freaky #The TTV Podcast - 161 - BIONICLE 2016 Leak Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 162 - Dawn of Jistice #The TTV Podcast - 163 - Cats in the Bags #The TTV Podcast - 164 - Fascist Johnson #The TTV Podcast - 165 - Proud to Be a Swinnerton #The TTV Podcast - 166 - Cycle of Vicious #The TTV Podcast - 167 - Don't Hate, Oscillate #The TTV Podcast - 168 - Kicked in the Shinnies #The TTV Podcast - 169 - Good Golly Goblin #The TTV Podcast - 170 - Diamond Dreams #The TTV Podcast - 171 - 14 Ton Keychain #The TTV Podcast - 172 - Idris Ebola #The TTV Podcast - 173 - The Tree Virtues #The TTV Podcast - 174 - Var Var Binks 2016 #The TTV Podcast - 175 - Kahi's Stob Story #The TTV Podcast - 176 - Collectible Hand Pack #The TTV Podcast - 177 - Hash Brown Logic #The TTV Podcast - 178 - White Never Changes #The TTV Podcast - 179 - Committing Wuicide #The TTV Podcast - 180 - Summer 2016 BIONICLE Set Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 181 - Softening Hard Water #The TTV Podcast - 182 - Janky Barbie Dolls #The TTV Podcast - 183 - Umarak the Hillybilly #The TTV Podcast - 184 - Princess Leiwa #The TTV Podcast - 185 - Journey to One Discussion #The TTV Podcast - 186 - Pro Pro Quo #The TTV Podcast - 187 - Journey to 1% #The TTV Podcast - 188 - Price of Pencilvania #The TTV Podcast - 189 - Smells like Eljay #The TTV Podcast - 190 - Aren't We Angelina Jolie? #The TTV Podcast - 191 - El Incredible Frappe (First "Little Johnny" Segment) #The TTV Podcast - 192 - Prescription Cardboard #The TTV Podcast - 193 - It's Raining Change #The TTV Podcast - 194 - El Jerko #The TTV Podcast - 195 - Drowning in Klondike Bars #The TTV Podcast - 196 - Super Spaceball McGee #The TTV Podcast - 197 - Why, Var, Why?! #The TTV Podcast - 198 - Annual Lotion #The TTV Podcast - 199 - The Big Picture #The TTV Podcast - 200 - Angsty Pink #The TTV Podcast - 201 - Recrusting France #The TTV Podcast - 202 - Journey to Juan #The TTV Podcast - 203 - Ultimate Ekimu #The TTV Podcast - 204 - Mopey Dentures #The TTV Podcast - 205 - Leaks on Fleeks #The TTV Podcast - 206 - Journey to Done #The TTV Podcast - 207 - BrickFair Virginia Video Podcast #The TTV Podcast - 208 - Destroy the Stock! #The TTV Podcast - 208 - Bee Lion #The TTV Podcast - 210 - Slipknot and the Navy Steels #The TTV Podcast - 211 - Constraction Keemstar #The TTV Podcast - 212 - Totes Profesh #The TTV Podcast - 213 - Robot Barbies #The TTV Podcast - 214 - ASMVar #The TTV Podcast - 215 - Too Many THINGS to DO! #The TTV Podcast - 216 - Thank You, Echo Jon (Final "Little Johnny" Segment) #The TTV Podcast - 217 - O Hai Rahi #The TTV Podcast - 218 - Wall of Noise #The TTV Podcast - 219 - Mount Verizon #The TTV Podcast - 220 - Playing the Somba #The TTV Podcast - 221 - Gloopy Chocolate Raunch #The TTV Podcast - 222 - Two Mouthfuls of Milk #The TTV Podcast - 223 - The Vacuum and I #The TTV Podcast - 224 - Candyoderant #The TTV Podcast - 225 - Overweight Fat Kid #Electorial High School | TTV Podcast #226 #The Final Straw | TTV Podcast #227 2017 #BIONICLE G2 Art Book | TTV Podcast #228 #Bricks in BIONICLE? | TTV Podcast #229 (Brickonicle Discussion Begins in Earnest) #Everybody Loves Gorg | TTV Podcast #230 #Build a Baby | TTV Podcast #231 #Mid Fig February | TTV Podcast #232 #Bionicle Reboot | "Phweffie McFriendZone" | TTV Podcast #233 #BIONICLE G3 Rahkshi | TTV Podcast #234 #System BIONICLE Contest Results | TTV Podcast #235 #BIONICLE G3 Toa Designs and Elements Debate | TTV Podcast #236 #BIONICLE G3 Toa and Rahkshi Concept Art | TTV Podcast #237 #BIONICLE G3 Island and Village Concept Art | TTV Podcast #238 | "Bull Poo-Poo Platter" #BIONICLE G3 Tahu Minifigure and Gender Debates | TTV Podcast #239 #BIONICLE G3 Toa Minifigures, Religion, and Politics | TTV Podcast #240 #BIONICLE G3 Toa Weapon Concepts and Voriki Discussion | TTV Podcast #241 #BIONICLE G3 Matoran Size Debate and Toa Weapon Design | "High School Podcast" | TTV Podcast #242 #BIONICLE G3 Debate: Minifigure Legs and Matoran Size | TTV Episode #243 #BIONICLE G3 Makuta, Ekimu, and Mask of Time Concept Art | TTV Podcast #244 #BIONICLE G3 Mask of Time, Makuta, and Original Characters | TTV Podcast #245 #BIONICLE G3 Storyline, Rahkshi Origins, and Light vs. Shadow | TTV Podcast #246 #BIONICLE G3 Tahu vs. Kopaka Backstory | "Jonald Jump" | TTV Podcast #247 #BIONICLE G3 Voriki Backstory and Matoran Concept Artwork | "BIONICLE Bee3" | TTV Podcast #248 #BIONICLE G3 Matoran Designs, Community Pitches, and Artwork | TTV Podcast #249 #BIONICLE G3 Matoran Color Patterns and Good Guy Discussion | TTV Podcast #250 #BIONICLE G3 Toa Personalities, Backstories, and Island Industries | TTV Podcast #251 #BIONICLE G3 Pohatu, Lewa, and Onua Backstories and Character Development | TTV Podcast #252 #BIONICLE G3 Rahkshi Backstories and Character Analysis | TTV Podcast #253 #BIONICLE G3 Kanohi Mask Powers and Plot Revelations | TTV Podcast #254 #BIONICLE G3 Worldbuilding and Island Life | TTV Podcast #255 #Rooster Teeth Tales and iPhone 7 Troubles | TTV Podcast #256 (Brickonicle Discussion Stopped On Podcast) #Marvel Trailers and DC Failures | TTV Podcast #257 #RIP BIONICLE G2 - 1 Year Later | TTV Podcast #258 Trivia *This podcast is TTV's longest running series. *The first 23 episodes are only available on iTunes. *Only five episodes have been hosted by a cast member other than Mesonak since the show's inception. *Many episodes feature a cast member yelling "Mardi Gras!" in the first few minutes. Category:TTV Channel Category:TTV Shows Category:TTV Podcast Category:Shows